Double double toil and trouble
by DorianWilde
Summary: Still depressed about Kurt, Blaine drags himself to David's party. Waking up new years day wearing only a sock was not part of the plan. What exactly did he do last night?


Blaine moaned, stretching. He pried his eyes open: Dark green walls, blue comforter and a pile of clothes thrown on the floor. His clothes, he registered. Not his wallpapers and comforter. He sat bolt upright, heart hammering.

"Nngh?" Someone stirred next to him, all he could see was a mass of dark blonde hair. Blaine quickly went through his memories from last night.

**-Double-double-toil-and-trouble-**

Standing in the cold outside David's door Blaine hesitated. He wasn't really in the mood to party, but he guessed being here was better than sitting at home with his parents on New Years Eve. He knocked.

"Blaine!" David gave him a hug and a flute of champagne. "Glad you made it."

"Yeah. Thanks." Blaine smiled politely. Taking his jacket off was a bit tricky, but he managed, revealing a simple black blazer and a deep blue dress shirt. He felt a bit naked without a bow tie, but he'd taken Sam's advise to heart. He checked his phone for the millionth time. Still no New Years-greeting from Kurt. He'd wait another hour before sending him one. Or maybe he should wait until midnight? But then Kurt might not get it until several hours later since everyone was sending texts at midnight. And then he'd think Blaine had forgotten him or didn't care anymore. And then he'd meet some awesome New York-guy who loved Broadway-musicals and who would _literaly_ sweep him off his feet and carry him off into the sunset. Or sunrise, whatever. The point was, Blaine should text him. Like now.

Well, perhaps he should get out of the the hallway first. Finishing his flute he checked his phone again. At ten. He'd text him at ten, wishing him a happy new year. It had been great seeing him at christmas, singing their annual duet. He'd kept his promise, checking in on Burt every day.

God he missed Kurt.

He shook hands with old friends and introduced himself to potential new ones. Someone gave him another flute of champagne.

"Blaine?" Half surprised, half appreciatively. That voice. That voice belonged to-

"Sebastian." He turned around, smiling politely. "Hello",he added stupidly.

"Hello back." Sebastian toasted him with his wine glass. "How've you been?"

"Rubbing it in?" Blaine snapped.

"Actually, I'm just making polite conversation. Surprising, I know." He raised an eyebrow.

"Sorry." He checked his phone again. One hour left until he'd send the text.

"Haven't seen you online for a while. Block me, did you?"

"Um", Blaine answered eloquently. "Well, since I was with Kurt I didn't really-"

"Riiight, I heard you guys broke up. I'm sorry." He did not look sorry. He looked the opposite of sorry. His sarcastic tonemade him seem even less sorry. "What happened?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Fine." Sebastian shrugged, changing subject as requested. "You looked really good in your super hero outfit." He let his eyes wander up and down his body.

**-Double-double-toil-and-trouble-**

Blaine took a quick peek under the covers. He was wearing a sock. That was... not very comforting. He sneaked a peak at his bedfellow again. He felt even worse than after he'd cheated on Kurt. Even though they were no longer together Blaine still loved him, he still wanted a future with him. But this, this was the end to all those plans because if the guy next to him was who he thought it was... Kurt would never talk to him again.

**-Double-double-toil-and-trouble-**

"Oh come on, one more shot", Sebastian coaxed. Blaine started shaking his head no, then stopped because the world shook with it. He leaned his head back on the couch they were sitting.

"Time's'it?" he slurred.

"Not midnight yet", Sebastian grinned. He really was gorgeous, Blaine thought. He's also a player and an a-hole, he reminded himself. But he'd been so nice all evening.

It was all very confusing.

He pried his phone from his pocket, almost dropping it. Had he texted Kurt? It was after ten so he should have.

"Sorry mates." A guy flung himself down next to him, almost spilling his beer over himself. "Whoa! Close one." He corrected his glasses – hipster style with black plastic frames. He was rather thin, with light freckles over his nose.

"Blaine here has apparently had enough, would you drink with me?" Sebastian asked, handing him a liquorice shot.

"Sure." The guy grinned. "For the queen", he joked, raising the glass in a toast.

"For the president", Sebastian countered, also toasting.

"What happened to your hair?" Blaine asked. The guy made a face.

"Botched bleaching spe-." He cleared his throat. "Botched bleaching. I haven't had time to redo it."

"Hair. Hair is important. I'm so sorry", Blaine whispered, feeling devastated all of a sudden.

"I'll live", the guy smiled, leaning his head back so his face was right next to Blaine's, green eyes sparkling. "Don't worry about it."

"You smell like liquorice", Blaine told him. "I like liquorice", he confided.

"I can tell."

"So what does an Englishman do in Ohio?" Sebastian cut in. The guy sat up to look at Sebastian over Blaine's head. Blaine closed his eyes, listening to the conversation, dozing.

"Backpacking if you can believe it. I'm visiting a friend who invited me here."

"Alone?" Sebastian questioned.

"Nah, my big brother's here somewhere." Blaine felt him move. "Hey, it's almost twelve, how bout we go outside?"

"WHAT!" Blaine exclaimed, eyes flying open. "But I haven't texted yet!"

"Right." The guy made a concerned face. "Well, we can't have that. Here, I'll help you." He took Blaine's phone out of his hands. "Who am I texting?"

"Kurt."

"Oh come on!" Sebastian rolled his eyes.

"Fuck off", Blaine muttered. The guy snickered, correcting his glasses again.

"Hm, let's se if I can find him... Aww, he's cute." He quickly typed. "Okay, so I've written 'Happy New Year Kurt! I bet you'll still be as gorgeous next year as you are now. God save the queen.' And send. Let's go outside."

"Okay." The guy helped Blaine get to his feet, Sebastian sliding an arm around his waist to steady him as they walked outside.

"Twenty seconds everyone!" someone shouted.

"Ten, nine-", everyone chorused. "Five, four-" Blaine was still standing between the guy and Sebastian, leaning a bit on both of them.

"I'm Al by the way", the guy said.

"Blaine."

"One!"

"Happy new year, Blaine", Al said, pecking him on the cheek.

"You too." Blaine smiled, then turned towards Sebastian who kissed him. Too surprised to think it through, he automatically kissed him back. He vaguely registered Al letting go of him, Sebastian taking the opportunity to sneak his other arm around his waist. It was nice being kissed, held, but it felt wrong somehow.

"Happy new year, Blaine", Sebastian breathed in his ear.

"You can't just-" Blaine tried to protest.

"Actually, you're supposed to kiss someone at the stroke of midnight", Sebastian informed him.

"It's past midnight."

"Never been good at playing fair", Sebastian laughed. Blaine tried to take a step back, but Sebastian's arms held him in place against him. "Come home with me", he coaxed. Blaine carefully shook his head no. He'd already gone way too far, he cringed inwardly at the thought of telling Kurt about the kiss.

"You sure?" Sebastian ghosted a kiss against his cheekbone. _Don't do this to yourself _, inner-Blaine cautioned.

"I-"

"Hey mate, not to be a bother, but have you seen a ginger version of me here somewhere?" Al popped up out of nowhere like a guardian angel.

"I can help you look!" Blaine immediately offered, breaking free of Sebastian's embrace. He really needed to get his head straight. No pun intended. Sebastian sighed.

"Good luck with that", he sulked, walking off.

"Let's find your brother."

"Oh, I don't need to find him. He's over there snogging some chick." Al made a vague gesture. "Just thought you needed some assistance."

"Oh. Thanks." The fresh air had finally cleared Blaine's head a bit, enough for him to realize that he'd actually made out with Sebastian. Why hadn't he pushed him away?

Stupid. Stupid stupid stupid. The anxiety made him want to cry. Walking back inside he snatched a half full wine bottle off a table.

"You sure you should do that mate?"

"I screwed up. Dammit!" He took a deep swallow from the bottle, choking a bit._Kurt's going to hate me._

"Look, Blaine, let's go for a walk, yeah?" Blaine nodded, sight suddenly clouded.

_I'm so so sorry Kurt. I love you so much._He repeated the words in his head, stumbling a bit while getting his jacket. He took another swig. How much would he have to drink to make Kurt's disappointed face disappear?

**-Double-double-toil-and-trouble-**

Blaine frowned, trying to remember. The last part of the evening was really fuzzy. Had he'd wound up with Al? He glanced at the still sleeping figure, not daring to wake whoever-it-was up.

**-Double-double-toil-and-trouble-**

"And-and it was like I no longer mattered, you know?" Al made an agreeing noise. They walked side by side in a small park lit by a few street lamps. "I tried to call him, and he ignored me. And then I became president. Not of the States", Blaine clarified, Al was British after all. "But school president. And my first thoughtwas to call him." He'd thrown the empty wine bottle away awhile ago, mid rant. "But when I tried, he didn't pick up. AGAIN." Blaine was angry. No, furious. He was furious at Kurt. "So, so I turned to someone who, who showed more interest in me than my boyfriend. I cheated. I, Blaine Anderson, am a cheater", he confessed, hugging himself in anguish.

"There, there", Al comforted, patting his shoulder.

"I miss him so much."

"I understand that", Al continued patting him like a dog. Blaine couldn't focus on him, he couldn't focus on anything. He felt sick. Literally.

"I'm gonna-"

**-Double-double-toil-and-trouble-**

Blaine winced, he'd thrown up on himself. That was just- He shook his head at himself, disgusted. Strangely, no smell of vomit came from his clothes. He carefully got out of bed, shivering a bit, bending over to pick them up. They were wet. Well, that explained why they didn't smell. And why he wasn't wearing them.

_I threw up. Washed my clothes and went to bed. And someone else, hopefully/probably Al, decided to sleep next to me. To protect my virtue. Right. And Kurt will walk in here any minute, taking me back and we'll ride off on a unicorn. _The though of Kurt made the anxiety come back tenfold. He gasped silently. _Please, please _please_don't let me have done something irreparable._ He focused as hard as he could to remember the last hours.

**-Double-double-toil-and-trouble-**

"You must think I'm disgusting." Blaine hid his face in his hands, curled up in a foetal position on a bench. "I think I'm disgusting", he added silently, feeling utterly miserable. Al started pacing back and forth in front of him, Blaine could hear his feat crunching against the frost covered grass.

"You're not disgusting. You're pissed, and angry, and heartbroken. From what I gather, -because for awhile there, you were slurring quite a lot, -you and Kurt lacked communication. The lack of communication between you, led to you feeling abandoned and seeking confirmation from someone else." Al stopped in front of him, arms crossed over his chest. "My point is this", he kicked the bench until Blaine removed his hands to look at him. "Getting pissed drunk does not solve anything at all."

"I've noticed", Blaine said pitifully. Al laughed, then started singing.

"Some things in life are bad, they can really make you mad. Other things just make you swear and curse..." Blaine laughed as the other guy started dancing around, singing at the top of his lungs. "Always look on the bright side of life! Whaah!" He slipped on the grass. Blaine started laughing even harder, for some reason Al falling on his bum was really really funny. Al sat up, laughing as well. "Feel better?" he asked. Blaine nodded, remaining on the bench, not really trusting himself on his feet. "Good. We should go back, clean that off", he gestured towards Blaine's puke-covered pants.

**-Double-double-toil-and-trouble-**

_Wish I'd thought of hanging my clothes up to dry_, Blaine thought as he slid under the covers once again, feeling exposed. He looked thoughtfully at the closet in the corner, contemplating whether or not to borrow some clothes so he could leave. He finally remembered how he'd gotten so wet.

They had managed to sneak back in without anybody noticing Blaine's pants, mostly because most people had left. Blaine had stepped into the shower fully dressed before Al could stop him, rinsing himself off. Then... then something about Al's brother. John? James? He didn't remember. An argument. Blaine had gotten angry at Al but he couldn't remember why. Then what? Everything was so fuzzy. Blaine cursed himself for drinking, it never ended well. The first time he'd gotten really drunk he'd made out with Rachel, ending up questioning his own sexuality. The second time he'd managed to piss off Kurt by being an insensitive bastard. And now... He once again looked at his bedfellow. If he just left, without knowing who it was, he could just pretend nothing had happened. He dismissed the idea immediately. It was stupid. He should just look. His heart rate sped up, his extended hand actually shook. At the last second he changed his mind. A memory suddenly popped into his head, like a stray thought.

There had been an after party.

**-Double-double-toil-and-trouble-**

"You want some jell-o?" The girl he'd never seen before smiled at him, offering him the brightly coloured candy someone had cut into uneven squares. He wasn't completely sure, but he thought this was her house. They'd walked for a bit to get here, Blaine had no idea for how long. Only ten people remained from David's party.

"Sure." Blaine took a few of the wiggly pieces on the plate, popping all of them into his mouth at the same time. He'd rinsed his mouth in the shower, but he hadn't really gotten rid of the taste of bile.

"Why are you wet?" Sebastian sat down next to him, looking at him with a bemused expression.

"Shower", Blaine explained.

"Of course. Good job in keeping your styling intact." He touched his hairlightly with his index finger. "Did you like the jell-o shots?"

"Shots?"

Sebastian snorted. "Never mind." He ate one himself. "Had a good night so far?"

"Not really." Where had Al gone? Wait, he hated Al because, because... He probably had good reason for it. He felt himself getting angry again. Stupid Al. Stupid Kurt.

"Oh? Why not?" Sebastian wasn't stupid though. He was nice.

"It's complicated", Blaine snapped.

"Many things are."

"Yeah", Blaine agreed, anger melting away. Sebastian really understood him. He leaned his head against Sebastian's shoulder.

"There you are!" Al shook his shoulder. Confused, Blaine blinked his eyes open.

"Huh?"

"I'm heading off, you wanna share a taxi?"

"'m fine."

"He can share one with me", Sebastian offered.

"Come on, Blaine. You can kip at my friend's place, you don't want your parents to see you like this. Don't do anything you'll regret in the morning."

"It's already morning", Sebastian supplied helpfully.

"Shut up", Al spat. "Blaine", he said in a mild voice. "You coming?"

"I-"

**-Double-double-toil-and-trouble-**

Blank. Completely blank. It made sense, he figured, that he and Al had shared a bed if Blaine had taken him up on his offer. He couldn't believe how much Al had put up with last night, and still he'd offered him somewhere to sleep. Blaine smiled to himself. He'd wake him up and apologize and _thank him _for not letting him make what would undoubtedly have been the biggest mistake of his life. When he sat up to shake his shoulder he noticed something.

There were no glasses on the nightstand.

-'-'-

**fin**

**Don't forget to check out my HP/Glee-crossover "Stars".**


End file.
